Jody Irwin
Jody Irwin is Juniper's best friend and usually the sunniest of the group. She tries her best to cheer the group up, even if it is in the most ridiculous of ways. June tries her best not to disappoint Jody, but being Te Xuan Ze, she ends up doing so despite her best efforts. Jody usually forgives her eventually. Jody is always seen as a more positive of her group of friends but is often as much of a snarkfest as June or Ophelia. The three are quite different in personality and interests, but they get along well and are seen to have a similar sense of humor. Altogether, Jody appears in 23 episodes; 8, 6, and 9 times respectively for each season as well as one short, The Bus Stop. Personality Jody is a chipper and cheerful pre-teen who enjoys normal pre-teen things, such as magazines aimed at her age-group, slumber parties, shoes and cute boy-bands as well as science, stargazing, doing homework and politics. She has a habit of organizing and cleaning things. Sometimes she can be a bit culturally insensitive such as when she spoke extremely slowly to June's 11-year old cousin from China who spoke English freely (Jasmine pretending to be a Lee family cousin as an emergency cover-up) and often shows the same optimistic obliviousness in other similar situations, such as when talking to June's great uncle Eddy.Party Monsters This might come from a place of ignorance as her intent is often still well-meaning. However, just as Ophelia, she does sometimes dismiss Roger's antics as well, while other times laughing at them and sometimes being even more brutally honest with Roger than Ophelia. Just as June and Ophelia, she can dispense comebacks or jokes at others' expense, but oftentimes her insults fall short or backfire, especially if they are fully intentional or if she herself was hurt. Jody takes part of the Journalism Club as well as the Yearbook Club with June, Ophelia and Roger.New Trickster in Town,The Kids Stay in the Picture She likes wearing blues, purples, whites and pinks in lighter, stronger or pastel combinations. In other outfits, she combines pink, blue and sometimes even bright yellow.Magic Takes a Holiday Hobbies She is in the school news club as vice-editor with Juniper(chief of the club), Ophelia and Roger and enjoys activities such as photography and reviews.New Trickster in Town She also likes collecting photos of shoes.Make Me Up Before You Go-Go She is relatively average at sports, but likes taking part in school activities, such as triathlonsWho's Your Daddy? or even when running as class president against the schools' mean girl MelissaCitizen June. When she is worried, anxious or excited she will change clothing or outfits multiple times a day. Along with this she also has a habit of over-preparing and over-planning, making her similar to many real life kids and somewhat of a nerd and over-achiever in the eyes of her school peers. She collects shoes in her spare time and does photography as a hobby. By the pre-to-last episode of season 3, she is seen taking full charge of the middle school news-paper, but is so booked that she even gives Ray Ray a small movie-reviewing job. When there is meteorological activity in the sky, Jody follows it quite closely, even organizing sleepovers with her friends for it, so they can all see it. One of her biggest hobbies is collecting snow globes,It's Your Party and I'll Whine If I Want To so much so that June's present to her is a rare limited edition snow globe of Orchid Bay City itself. Relationships Jody is a good friend of June's and they consider each other best friends. She is patient and forgiving of her friends but it has been shown that she can be impatient as well. Particularly, when her photo-clone from Picture Day just gave up taking kidnapping June with stealth and decided to take matters into her own hands. As such, it is possible that Jody also possesses this trait but shows greater restraint due to not being an evil clone but a real person. Just like her friends, she cannot stand her older sister Rachel, but bears her anyway. She seems to have a bit of a complex regarding Rachel as her parents are more doting with her older sister than herself. It is shown though in an alternate time-line where Jody never existed to begin with, that Jody's father is saddened by having just one daughter. Despite this, her parents let her have a very big birthday partyIt's Your Party and I'll Whine If I Want To so it is possible that they simply over-spoil her sister, so it unknown what else Jody thinks of her parents. Her dad has a big professional telescope on their house rooftop which he lets Jody use whenever there's a comet or other interesting activity in the stellar skies.Make Me Up Before You Go-Go She is very skittish and gets scared easily from even the slightest monster-scare. Jody has an inquisitive mind however and is not afraid to learn more about things she does not know about, such as when she there's a new student at school, or when she gets curious about June's books and magic items at the end of the series. This could be a suspicion she's had since the first episode as she is shown noticing June being "weird" and not talking to her almost immediately. When she gets an idea in her head and comes up a plan for something, she will be determined to pull through with it. Additionally, if it's for the sake of her friends, Jody will go along with any schemes Ophelia, she herself or even Roger have come up with. She is very supportive and protective of her friends and of JuneCitizen JuneDream Date and OpheliaThe Kids Stay in the Picture especially, sometimes even more so than of herself. Appearances Season 1 = Season 1 episodes *It's Your Party and I'll Whine if I Want To *I've Got My Mummy on My Mind and My Mind on My Mummy (cameo) *It Takes a Pillage *New Trickster in Town *Enter Sandman *Ding Dong, the Witch Ain't Dead *I'll Get By with a Little Help from My Elf (cameo) *Magic Takes a Holiday *Take My life, Please |-| Season 2= Season 2 episodes *It's the Great Pumpkin, Juniper Lee (cameo) *The Great Escape (cameo) *Picture Day *There's No Mitzvah Like Snow Mitzvah *I've Got You Under My Skin (cameo) *Dream Date |-| Season 3= Season 3 episodes *Party Monsters *Who's Your Daddy? *Water We Fighting For? *Citizen June *Make Me Up Before You Go-Go *Little Big Mah *Te Xuan Me? (non-speaking cameo) *The Kids Stay in the Picture *Every Witch Way But Loose (final) Trivia * Jody collects snow-globes, one of which is shown in the first episode, a limited edition snow globe of Orchid Bay City itself, gifted to her by Juniper. At one point in the series, she and her family become trapped in one. There's No Mitzvah Like Snow Mitzvah * Jody is three inches shorter than June, making her the second shortest in the group after Roger. It Takes a Pillage * Jody and her family are Jewish. ,There's No Mitzvah Like Snow Mitzvah * Jody appears in the game Monster Mayhem, as one of the kids turning into monsters. * Jody is in the Journalism Club together with Ophelia, Roger and June. She is the Vice-editor to June's Chief editor. New Trickster in Town * Jody collects photos of shoes.New Trickster in Town * Jody likes to keep things neat and tidy and often has a change of clothing quite often if a situation arises. Who's Your Daddy? * Dennis has a crush on her as revealed in Dream Date Dream Date, despite their small amount of amiable interaction and relative three year age-gap. Gallery Ep1 020 JodyOpheliaRoger.png|Jody's first appearance in the show. Ep1 025 JodyOphelia.png|jody and Ophelia talking to roger. Ep1 077 JodyJune.png|June and Jody having a good time gossiping. Ep1 078 JuneJody laughing.png Ep1 096 JodyJune.png Ep1 102 JodyJune.png Ep1 108 JodySad.png|Jody saddened at seeing her friend leave. JuneJodypresentgive.png|Jody looking happy at seeing June's present. Jody OrchidBay snowglobe.png|Jody's present from June - a snowglobe of Orchid Bay City, an antique which Jody has been looking for a long time. Jodydoorinvite.png|June and Jody talking at Jody's house. JodyJunedoor.png Notes-20-Jody.jpg|'"Jody ruff construction"' - season 3 notes by Mike Kunkel. Jodyplan.png|'Jody revealing her master plan to June'Dream Date Proudjody.png|'Jody being proud of June'. 16zooescapejunefriends.png|'Jody at the Orchid Bay Zoo' with her best friends.The Great Escape JodyRogerclones.png|Jody's clone stares at June in silent judgment.Picture Day Cloneslab1.png|Jody's clone berates Roger's clone. Cloneslab2.png|...and waiting for a response from the boy. Jodyhouse.png|'Jody's house.'Make Me Up Before You Go-Go Gogo stargazing.png|Jody, June and Lila stargazing. Gogo rogerhair.png|Surprised to see Roger's new hair-do. Gogo08 jodyfireflies.png|Jody marveling at fireflies. Gogo09 jodyhair.png|Jody being amazed at Lila's hair-craft. Jody 9.jpg|Jody putting sunscreen on.Water We Fighting For? Jody 10.jpg|Jody preparing extra coverage from the sun. jodybeach.png|'Jody over-preparing' and wearing an extra beach-suit. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:June's Friends Category:Supporting Cast Category:Non-Magical Humans